


Plunder

by Liviania



Series: Treasure [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Breathplay, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Consent Issues, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Spoils of War, War Trophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was distinctly irritating to be less interesting to your pet than a bit of shiny rock."</p><p>Tiberius needs some stress relief from his pet catboy Tam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliencupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencupcake/gifts).



> Aliencupcake, I mixed and matched some of your wants and prompts to come up with this. I hope I've created a story that you can enjoy.

General Tiberius lowered himself into a bow, the signal that his report was done. He held the pose with military precision as his liege refused to dismiss him, but inside he was ready for his duty to end. The attempted assassination had been a headache he didn't need, and now that the culprit was caught Tiberius was ready to shed his stress.

His liege laughed. "Rise, Tiberius," he said. His eyes sparkled merrily in the face of Tiberius' stern composure. "I think you are eager to go home." He rested his hand on the hair of the naked, collared catboy curled up beside his throne. "If only a king's day were so short. Go home, my general, and enjoy your prize."

Dismissed, Tiberius exited the room. Fortunately, it was a short ride from the palace to his home in the capital.

* * *

Tam had clearly taken the time Tiberius had been working as a chance to be lazy. He lay on his stomach in Tiberius' bed, idly sorting some of the jewelry Tiberius had gifted him with. As lovely as his bare ass and swishing tail were, Tiberius had been standing in the room for several minutes and Tam had yet to look past his sapphires. It was distinctly irritating to be less interesting to your pet than a bit of shiny rock.

Tiberius clicked his tongue.

Tam's head turned enough that he could see Tiberius. When he caught sight of his master, his tail flicked straight up with a little crook in it at the end. His ears too became erect.

"Hello," he greeted his master, a becoming flush spreading across his cheekbones; however, he promptly showed that he wasn't that embarrassed to be caught unawares by his master.

He rolled over in a sinuous movement, letting his legs fall open to display himself beautifully. And it was a beautiful display. He wore nothing but jewelry. A thin golden chain draped around his trim waist, and a pair of brilliant emeralds adorned each perfect pink nipple. And, of course, a thick golden collar rested around his neck, welded shut by the finest smith in the kingdom.

He'd be completely shameless if it weren't for the faint blush still fading from his dusky skin. Tiberius found the contrast adorable, although he knew Tam would bristle if he said anything. That wasn't enough to stop him most days, but right now he wanted his pet compliant and giving.

"Tiberius," he murmured when his initial greeting received no response, lowering his dark lashes so that he could cast a sultry gaze at Tiberius as the general hung his riding cloak on the stand by the door.

Tiberius marveled at how much more magnificent his eyes looked now. When he first met Tam they had been an ordinary brown. Now, it wasn't just the slit pupil that made his eyes noticeable. The color was warmer, almost pumpkin. He liked the exotic edge it lent to Tam's looks, who had been considered the plainest of his brothers by many. He'd always liked how Tam looked, or he wouldn't have chosen him, but he couldn't deny that he thought the changes were an improvement.

The main reason Tiberius had chosen Tam was because of his hair. He had noticed how thick the dark waves seemed, and thought that thick hair might provide a good grip. He'd been right.

He loved the way Tam's hair looked against his new ears. Tam had hair the color most would call black, but the true black of the fur on his tufted ears reveal the lie. His hair was merely a rich, deep brown.

Tiberius crawled onto the bed so that he loomed over Tam and could look directly into those slitted pumpkin eyes.

With a single hand, he swept the jewelry from the bed, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter.

Tam pouted at his treasures being treated so casually, and batted lightly at Tiberius' chest.

But Tam was Tiberius' treasure, and so he didn't say a word of apology. He did grab Tam's wrist and place his hand firmly on the bed. Tiberius would be doing the touching tonight.

"I saw one of your brothers today," Tiberius said as he reached for the jar of oil kept by the bedside. Once he retrieved it, he lightly smacked Tam's flank, letting him know to turn around and present himself. It was the first signal he'd learned, and one of the few he always obeyed on the first time. Tiberius preferred to take Tam from behind, because it let him watch his pet's tail dance and pull on that curled hair so easily. It was a happy coincidence that Tam favored the position too.

"Which one? Jan?" Tam asked as he knelt, pulling his cheeks open with his hands so that Tiberius could prepare his hole with the oil. He rocked back onto Tiberius' fingers, betraying his eagerness to be used.

"Yes. He looked healthy and happy," Tiberius said. Tiberius wouldn't be happy in that life, not if he'd be the crown prince, but Jan had looked happy at the king's feet, under his hand.

It wasn't as if Tam weren't happy too. All of the princes had agreed to become catboys and be collared by the king's chosen after the revolution. It had been a happy outcome for all, for the princes weren't guilty of their father's crimes. The rightful king had been reluctant to imprison them, for he was a good man in addition to being a good ruler, but he couldn't just let stray claimants to the throne wander around. His ultimate plan had the added benefit of ensuring that none would ever rally behind any of the princes' banners, for catboys were pets, not rulers. No matter how you pampered your pet, you didn't let him make decisions for the household.

"Thank you for telling me," Tam said as Tiberius removed his fingers. "But I think it is time we stopped discussing my brother." He let his tail twine downward, brushing against Tiberius' leather-clad thigh. He could feel the purposeful, slow brush even through the thick material. It made him shiver with anticipation. Tam knew how much he loved to be stroked with that tail; he was taunting him. Tiberius smirked to himself. Tam would get the fucking he was begging for.

Quickly, Tiberius undid his laces and freed his cock, using the remaining oil dripping from his fingers to slick his thick cockstand.

"Hold yourself steady," he commanded Tam, waiting until Tam obediently leaned down to rest his head on a pillow and set his weight on his forearms to begin his assault.

He thrust into that warm channel, steadying himself in turn with a firm hand on Tam's waist. He used his other hand to stroke the soft fur of Tam's right ear reassuringly as he pushed in, Tam's body always taking a few strokes to adjust itself to the familiar stretch. His ear flicked playfully under Tiberius' hand, making him laugh for the first time since the attempted assassination.

It was wonderful indeed to come home to his pliant, wanton treasure and release the frustrations of the day. He patted Tam gently to demonstrate his approval.

He pounded into Tam hard, closing his eyes to better focus on the way Tam cried out with every thrust. Every thrust seem to push him up to a higher pitch. Grunts and sighs and moans and more escaped his lips. Best of all were the soft, needy little mewls he released whenever Tiberius' stroke hit just right.

Tiberius grabbed a handful of hair, pulling until Tam arched his back. Tiberius tightened his grip to hold his head in place, then bent down to meet him, sucking on his exposed, graceful neck and thrilling in the way he could feel the high-pitched cries slipping out of Tam's throat beneath his tongue.

He released Tam's hair, but Tam held his position, following the unspoken command of that firm grip. Tiberius had trained him well. He slid his hand down Tam's face, feeling at his features until he found his mouth. Then he slid to fingers in, and Tam sucked them, warm and wet and wanting, without Tiberius having to say a word. He wrapped his talented tongue around them, and Tiberius almost regretted not using his mouth first, not letting those pink lips wrap around his shaft while those big eyes looked up and him and held his gaze and the mouth slid deeper and deeper—

Tiberius pulled himself back, mentally and physically. He'd nearly spent fantasizing about his pet instead of actually using him. For Tam was not satisfied yet, and Tiberius always felt unfulfilled himself if he didn't cause Tam to lose control, shaking apart underneath his hands. He knew how to make Tam come without slacking the brutal pace he'd set.

He thrust into Tam again, two particularly deep and hard strokes before he recaptured the rhythm he'd lost while imagining the things he could do to Tam's mouth. He slid his fingers from that tempting mouth, not to remove the temptation, but because he needed that hand to grip the back of Tam's head. He threaded his fingers through the thick hair, appreciating its lushness even as he settled his hand firmly around Tam's skull.

"Take a breath," Tiberius said.

With that warning, he shoved Tam's head down, holding it firmly into the pillow. As that breath ran out, Tam's body automatically struggled beneath Tiberius, his squirming stimulating Tiberius' cock in the most delightful way. It was amazing how these uncontrolled movements stroked the fire within both of them better than any of the practiced moves Tam had learned to employ as Tiberius' pet. His tail twitched too, batting against Tiberius' thigh in a series of accidental caresses.

When Tam's channel spasmed violently around his cock, Tiberius spent his seed and gave himself over to relieving bliss. As the last of his speed spilled into Tam's limp body, he released his hold on his head, allowing Tam once more to breathe.

He dropped his worn body onto the bed, exhausted. Tam carefully removed Tiberius' sweat-soaked shirt, gently maneuvering his arms so that he could tug it off completely. He used the shirt to clean their bodies, moving the cloth in delicate little circles that felt wonderful against Tiberius' skin.

Then Tam ruined the glow by crumpling the shirt into a ball and tossing it aside. Grumpily, Tiberius thought about how he needed to teach Tam to treat his things with respect. But that was a lesson for another time.

Now, he pulled Tam into a tight embrace, Tam's tail curling lightly over his thigh and his arms wrapping themselves around Tiberius neck to return the embrace. He fell asleep to the sound of Tam's contented purrs, the sound causing Tam's entire body to vibrate against his most pleasingly. Yes, he had chosen his pet well.


End file.
